The normal golf putter has a grip which is constructed with the diameter slowly increasing from bottom to top to produce a cone shaped handle which is unrelated to the physical differences in golfers whether men, women or children. Examples and measurements used in making such a handle can be found in many golf books and in particular, Maltby's Golf Club Repair Manual. The use of such a handle in a golf putter does not take into account variations in hand sizes of the non-dominant putting hand and thus adversely effects the putting motion of the dominant hand when the muscles in the hand are not in equilibrium. Golfers have been aware of the fact that when putting, the dominant hand grips the putter tightly, whereas the non-dominant hand is used to balance and guide the putter, so as not to override the dominant hand. Until this invention, no putter had been devised to keep the non-dominant hand in its most relaxed muscular condition.
The present invention by using a formula determined by hand sizes, forces the grip of the non-dominant putting hand to be in a relaxed position so that it does not pull against the putting motion of the dominant hand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a golf putter which increases accuracy and cuts down the number of strokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf putter grip which enables the non-dominant hand to be in a muscle relaxed position during putting while providing additional support and balance.
It is still a further object of the present invention, to provide a golf putter which is customized for the golfer using measurements of his non-dominant hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method whereby a golf putter club can be constructed to enable the user to improve his putting.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter which can be readily manufactured in different sizes to fit various grips.
A further object of this invention is to provide a golf putter which improves the golf game by increasing accuracy thus reducing the number of putting strokes needed in a round of golf.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter which permits the dominant hand to follow through on a putting stroke without the non-dominant hand freezing on the club and overriding the dominant hand causing an interruption or jerk in the smooth putting stroke.